haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Production Buildings
ru:Производственные здания Production buildings are machines used to produce all the various products available in the game. They are either located on the farm or around the fishing lake. Each building is unlocked at a certain experience level. The first building is unlocked at 2. The last building is unlocked at 80. ---- 'Available buildings' Bakery.png|link=Bakery|Bakery Level 2 Feed Mill.png|link=Feed Mill|Feed mill x2 Levels 3 & 12 Dairy.png|link=Dairy|Dairy Level 6 Sugar Mill.png|link=Sugar Mill|Sugar mill Level 7 Popcorn Pot.png|link=Popcorn Pot|Popcorn pot Level 8 BBQ Grill.png|link=BBQ Grill|BBQ grill Level 9 Pie Oven.png|link=Pie Oven|Pie oven Level 14 Loom.png|link=Loom|Loom Level 17 Sewing Machine.png|link=Sewing Machine|Sewing machine Level 19 Cake Oven.png|link=Cake Oven|Cake oven Level 21 Mine.png|link=Mine|Mine Level 24 Smelter.png|link=Smelter|Smelter x5 Level 24 Juice Press.png|link=Juice Press|Juice press Level 26 Lure Workbench.png|link=Lure Workbench|Lure workbench Level 27 Ice Cream Maker.png|link=Ice Cream Maker|Ice cream maker Level 29 Net Maker.png|link=Net Maker|Net maker Level 30 Jam Maker.png|link=Jam Maker|Jam maker Level 35 Jeweler.png|link=Jeweler|Jeweler Level 38 Honey Extractor.png|link=Honey Extractor|Honey extractor Level 39 Coffee Kiosk.png|link=Coffee Kiosk|Coffee kiosk Level 42 Lobster Pool Stage 6.png|link=Lobster Pool|Lobster pool Level 44 Soup Kitchen.png|link=Soup Kitchen|Soup kitchen Level 46 Candle Maker.png|link=Candle Maker|Candle maker Level 48 Flower Shop.png|link=Flower Shop|Flower shop Level 49 Duck Salon Stage6.png|link=Duck Salon|Duck salon Level 50 Candy Machine.png|link=Candy Machine|Candy machine Level 51 Sauce Maker.png|link=Sauce Maker|Sauce maker Level 54 Sushi Bar.png|link=Sushi Bar|Sushi bar Level 56 Salad Bar.png|link=Salad Bar|Salad bar Level 58 Sandwich Bar.png|link=Sandwich Bar|Sandwich bar Level 61 Smoothie Mixer.png|link=Smoothie Mixer|Smoothie mixer Level 64 Pasta Maker.png|link=Pasta Maker|Pasta maker Level 67 Hat Maker.png|link=Hat Maker|Hat maker Level 70 Pasta Kitchen.png|link=Pasta Kitchen|Pasta kitchen Level 72 Hot Dog Stand.png|link=Hot Dog Stand|Hot dog stand Level 75 Taco Kitchen.png|link=Taco Kitchen|Taco kitchen Level 77 Tea Stand.png|link=Tea Stand|Tea stand Level 80 ---- 'Buying and repairing buildings' All buildings cost coins ( ) either to repair them or buy them in the shop . The higher the experience level the more expensive the building. The Lure Workbench is the only one given for free. Building the machines takes time, increasingly so. Players can use diamonds ( ) to speed up the building process. ---- 'Production and queue' Each building produces one item at a time, after a few minutes or several hours depending on the product. The Mine is the only one which gives items instantly. Each machine has one to three slots at the start, which players can use to queue things up. Once queued, products cannot be discarded or switched. You can have a maximum of 9 slots per building. Completed products are displayed in front of the building. If your barn is full, you can add additional products to the queue without collecting any of the completed products. This technique is called “stacking” and comes in handy when preparing for certain derby tasks. The maximum number of completed products that can be stacked is 52. At that point you must collect a completed product before you can add another product to the machine queue. Production time can be accelerated using diamonds ( ) or by achieving masteries. ---- 'Upgrading buildings' Players can unlock more slots for all machines. Additional slots cost diamonds ( ) except the ones of the Lobster Pool and the Duck Salon, which cost coins ( ). All machines can have up to nine slots, except the Lobster Pool and the Duck Salon which can only have six. The amount of diamonds required to buy additional slots increases with each expansion: the first additional slot costs six diamonds, the second one nine, the third one 12, etc. Additional slots for the Lure Workbench and the Net Maker are much more expensive (the ninth slot costs 415 diamonds!). The amount of coins required to buy additional slots for the Lobster Pool and the Duck Salon also increases with each expansion. ---- 'Mastering buildings' Masteries are bonuses players get when they have used the machine for a certain number of hours. The final mastery level or ★★★ level always speeds production up. ---- 'Strategy tips' This graph represents the number of production buildings per level. ---- Category:Farm Buildings Category:Fishing Lake Buildings Category:Production Buildings